Ryders Cute Turian Girlfriend
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: It was originally going to be a one shot but I've decided to make it a series of sweet short stories!
1. Chapter 1

Ryder and Vetra collapsed in a sweaty heap together. "You never cease to amaze me, pathfinder." The turian said as she rolled onto her back. Ryder laughed. "Look wh'os talking! For someone with three fingers, you sure are nimble with them." Vetra chuckled at that comment. "Its a talent I suppose. I could teach if you want..." She said with a sultry tone as she leaned in to press her mouth plates against Ryder lips when her omni-tool pinged with an alert. They both groaned in unison. "I should get that. Its probably Sid." Vetra said as she got up and pressed a few buttons. "Yep. Told ya. She always picks the worst times..." "Oh? Has she interrupted you before like this?" Ryder asked mischievously. "Am I allowed to answer that honestly or is it a trap?" Vetra asked. The human laughed and rolled onto her side, propping her head with her hand and elbow. "Seriously though..." Vetra began again. "I'll get pings at any hour, about stupid things! One time I got one that said emergency and when I called her in a panic all she did was talk about some cute guy she met!"

Ryder just watched and listened happily. She truly loved Vetra so much, even when she was ranting. "And this other time-" Vetra stopped when she realized the look she was getting from her girlfriend. "What?" Vetra asked in confusion. Ryder smiled lovingly at her. "Nothing. Your just really cute thats all." She said. If turians could blush, Vetra would be bright red. "Cute? How?" The turian asked. "You love your sister so much and you fuss over her like a mother hen." "Whats a hen?" "Its an earth bird. Anyway, you try so hard to be strong for her and its very sweet. Thats why you're cute." Vetra listened and laid beck down on the bed next to her. "Its not just for her, you know. Its for you too. You have so much on your plate right now and I don't want you feel like you have to carry it alone because I'm here." Ryder cupped her hand on the side of Vetras face. "I love you so much." She whispered. Vetra leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Wanna take up where we left off? I could teach you a thing or two..." Ryder smirked and pulled her closer as Vetra climbed under the covers on top of her. "You can teach me that anytime my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder sat on her floor in the dark with just her omnitool for a light illuminating her and the only sound was the voice coming from it. "I just don't understand why you would say that to me..." Vetras voice came the speaker. "I don't know why I said it. I didn't mean it..." Ryder replied with desperation in her voice. A heavy sigh was heard from the other side. "You knew when you met me what kind of business I did. You knew when we started a relationship what kind of business I did. To hear you say that... I just... I've got work to do. I have to go." With that there was a blip and the call was gone. Ryder felt an impending weight descend on her. The thought of losing Vetra was completely and utterly heartbreaking. Her breathing began to speed up, on the verge of hyperventilating as tears flowed from her eyes, when the door flew open. Ryders head snapped upwards in hope but was crushed again to see it was Cora.

"Hey, Ryder. I'm just dropping off these reports from the Nexus- Whoa! Whats wrong?" Cora asked in slight alarm. Ryder quickly wiped her eyes with a sniffle and stood up. "Nothing. I'm fine. Vetra and I just had a fight." Ryder took the tablets. "Thank you. I'll look at them in a minute." Cora frowned. "Doesn't seem like you're fine to me." She said. Ryder shook her head and replied, "I'm just tired... Sorry but was that all you needed? I need some time to myself." Cora nodded in agreement. "Sure. Get some rest." And with that she left. Ryder collapsed on the bed and let herself fall apart.

* * *

Cora walked into the cargo bay where Vetra was working on the Nomad, wilding typing into the keyboard in front of her. "So, I just met with the Pathfinder..."  
She said to the turian, who stopped typing for about three seconds before beginning again. "Oh?" Was all she replied. "Yeah. She seemed upset." Cora said.  
Vetra scoffed and asked her, "Why do you care?" Cora shrugged. "I don't. But I do care about how the Pathfinder performs and if shes as upset as she seems, then she can't. I don't know whats going on but honestly? She loves you and I know you love her. Stop being a stubborn ass and talk to her." Cora said before walking off. Vetra sighed heavily. Of course she loved Ryder. She loved her so much it hurts. Vetra knew Ryder was a kind person who saw the good in just about everyone, even Vetra herself. As much as she hated to admit it, Cora was right.  
Vetra stopped typing and headed for the Pathfinders quarters.

* * *

The door slid open as Vetra entered the room. She found her girlfriend curled up with her clothes still on, not even under her covers on her bed, with tissue scattered every where and her mascara running down her cheeks. Vetra sat on the side of the Pathfinders bed and lightly ran a talon across her forehead, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Ryder..." She said softly. The humans eyes fluttered open but then she shot up when she saw who was in her room. "Vetra! What are you doing here?!" She asked, trying to wipe her eyes in an attempt to look presentable.  
"I came here to talk to you about our fight." Vetra said. Ryder touched the top of her lovers hand. "I'm so sorry, Vetra. You're right. I knew what kind of business you did and I know you fought and struggled just to raise your little sister. You did what you had to do and I should never have judged you." Vetra looked into Ryders eyes. "I'm sorry too. You're a good person and I know you would never intentionally say something to hurt me. Its just a sensitive subject. I'm sorry I upset you." She cupped Ryders face in her hand. "I love you so much and I hope you never question that." She told her quietly. Ryder choked back tears and leaned into Vetras hand. "I love you too. The thought of losing you is too painful to bare." Vetra leaned down pressed her mouth plates against her humans lips. Ryder responded by putting her arms around Vetras neck and deepening their kiss until broke away from it. "I won't question you again. Can you get me some chocolate on your next one?" Vetra laughed. "Chocolate? Thats too easy! Anything for you, my love." She said. Ryder smiled coily. "Good. Now get over here. We have making up to do." Then she pulled the turian forward so she was on top of her. "Gladly."  
Verta replied before softly kissing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

The small room was dark and queit as Vetra got up from the bed. The only sounds coming from her human girlfriend, currently sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her, were her occasional moans and soft snores as she would move in her sleep.  
Mostly it was her queit, even breathing. Vetra moved to the desk and pulled out a data pad. She began read some messages she had been neglecting when a knock destroyed the peaceful silence. "Its me." A familiar female voice called out.  
"Come on in, Sid." Vetra sat down the device and replied to her sister, who quickly followed orders. The younger turian looked over at Sara's sleeping form.  
"Spirits! I'm not interrupting am I?!" Sid asked frantically. Vetra laughed. "No.  
A raging krogan could ram through here and she wouldn't know it." She turned towards her girlfriend and yelled. "HEY RYDER! I'M RUNNING AWAY WITH A SALARIAN. WE'RE GOING TO LIVE ON VOELD STUDYING BUG SHIT IN THE SNOW OKAY?!" And then turned back to her sister. "See? Nothing." Sid laughed loudly at that. "What do we owe the pleasure?" Vetra asked. "Honestly? I couldn't sleep. Too much excitement lately." Sid replied, to which her sister nodded.

It had been one month since finding Miridian and things have been a bit hectic between constant parties and fixing the Nexus. Vetra herself was having trouble sleeping as well. "Yeah, same here. At least Ryder is getting some rest. She needed it more than any of us." The elder turian said and gestured to the sleeping human.  
"How are things between you guys, by the way?" Sid asked with a happy curiosity to her voice. Vetra sighed happily. "Honestly? Wonderful. I haven't been this happy in a long time, Sid." "Awwwww! Listen to you! I think the Pathfinder made you a big softy!" "Hey! Keep that down! I have a reputation to uphold!" Sid laughed. "Well I'm going try to get some more sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she left. Vetra leaned back in her chair and picked up the datapad back up when she heard someone again but this time from behind her. "A raging krogan huh?" Vetra turned around in her chair to see Sara sitting up. Her short, bright, orange hair was a wreck and the shirt she was wearing, which was actually her girlfriends, was hanging off her shoulder. "You heard that did you?" Ryder nodded and got up from the bed. Vetra chuckled lightly. How someone could be so cute was amazing to her. The shirt itself was down to her knees. She walked over and crawled onto Vetras lap, curling up and laying her head on the crook of Vetra neck. Vetra absent-mindedly rubbed her leg with her hand while she read. "What are you reading?" Sara asked. "Just some requests from colonists that Kesh sent me. Some from Eos, some from the Nexus and even some from Aya."

They were silent for a while "Why did you fall for me?" Vetra asked out of the blue. "What do you mean?" Ryder replied. "I mean, I told you when we started dating that most people only liked me to get something out of me but you were different. I just want to know why..." "Well thats a silly question." "Silly? How?!" Ryder giggled. "Because you're a good person. And you love so strongly. And you're beautiful, inside and out." That made Vetra freeze. Beautiful? She had never been called that before. "You... You think I'm beautiful?" "No." Ryder responded and Vetra felt her heart sink. "I know you are." That made Vetra so happy she could burst. The turian put down the datapad, hooked her arms under Ryder stood up, making the human respond with a "Whoa!" "Alright. Its bedtime." Vetra leaned down and softly kissed Ryders lips. "I love you, Sara Ryder." She whispered and laid her down on the bed, and tucked her in before laying down next to her. _'Typical Vetra. Taking care of everyone else before herself.'_ Sara thought to herself. "I love you too Vetra Nyx." Vetra laid her arm over her as Sara snuggled into her chest. "Don't doubt yourself, love. You're so much more wonderful then you realize." Sara said sleepily. Vetra pulled her closer and closed her eyes. "Thanks, babe." She whispered before succumbing to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
